The Melody of Life
by PuppetofDreams
Summary: Warnings:KakashiSasuke;Sasuke w/Kitty!Appendages UchihaSasuke is one of the few children that had been injected with animal DNA as a child. As if that wasn't bad enough, his life becomes steadily worse as he meets major record producer, Hatake Kakashi.


Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the few children that had been injected with animal genetics before birth. He is now cursed with living the rest of his life with cat appendages! After dealing with his crappy job, his poor living accommodations, and his secret feelings for his best friend, Sakura, his life only manages to get worse when he meets major record producer, Hatake Kakashi.

AN: Okay, so I've been working on this for about...a year now? (anime sweatdrop) It was an idea my friend and I came up with. I almost completely forgot about it but somehow found half of it sitting on my computer recently and decided to fix it up and finish the first chapter.

SASUKE AND SAKURA DON'T GET TOGETHER!! Trust me, I hate Sakura just as much as the average Naruto fan. I just needed a scapegoat and she was available. Why not Ino, you ask? Because I wanted Sasuke to have an easier time realizing he's completely gay for Kakashi. ;P

Also, this is in no way tied with the anime/manga Loveless. The only similarity it has is that there are kids with animal appendages. NO: they don't lose the appendages with their virginity and NO: not all of them are cats!

And, yes, the title is based off of the song by Panic! At the Disco. I thought it would be appropriate to name all of the chapters after song names(as overdone as it is) seeing as how Kakashi's a major producer and all.

Now, enjoy!

--The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage--

Uchiha Sasuke glared vehemently at his current opponent, his well-trained eyes locked onto his target. His opponent appeared to be smirking at him, as if they were silently gloating about his distress. Muscles all over Sasuke's body began to twitch as the adrenaline pumped through his body, making him impatient.

_Calm down_, he thought. _I can't be reckless about this. I can't afford to make a mistake._

With his resolve firmly in place, he began to make his move. Shifting, he concentrated all of his energy into his feet and charged his ever-smirking opponent. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of the offensive figure, screeching his battle cry while doing so.

"GIVE ME MY MILKY WAY!!"

This earned a few concerned looks from any unlucky passerby before they hurried along, afraid to become the insane boy's next victim. Sasuke took no notice as he continued to assault the vending machine in his crazed attempts to get at his well-earned chocolaty treat.

After concluding that he was no match against the metal, candy-stealing demon, Sasuke sank to his knees in defeat. However, he silently vowed that this would not be the end of his wrath before he set out on his way to his original destination: work.

Sasuke froze as he realized with horror that the little escapade with the vending machine had taken a lot longer then he had originally imagined and started sprinting in hopes of getting to work on time.

"I HATE VENDING MACHINES!!"

8('.')8( '.' )8('.')8

On the other side of town, one Hatake Kakashi was fuming in an elevator. He was most assuredly NOT a happy person.

His new secretary(Haruno something or another) was completely useless and he had missed three important appointments due to her lousy secretary skills. For a well-known record producer, this would simply not do. He had famous bands to endorse, contracts to have signed, money to make-!

The elevator gave a jolt before coming a complete stop.

Assuming this was he floor, Kakashi attempted to walk out of the elevator. Unfortunately, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of killing his new secretary(stupid pink haired twit) to notice that the doors were still closed.

"What the-?"

After the pain subsided, Kakashi became aware of the situation he was in.

"...Why, of all times, did fate have to choose **now **to trap me in an elevator?"

Sighing, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1, mumbling something about how fate was never so gracious when there were beautiful women involved.

"Hello, this is Hatake Kakashi and I'm currently stuck in an elevator in Konoha Records between the 5th and 6th floors..."

8('.')8( '.' )8('.')8

The mop splattered water across the floor messily as Sasuke angrily received his punishment for being late, his tail swaying rapidly and cat ears twitching sporadically.

A few decades prior, some scientists discovered how to combine an animal's genetics with that of a humans using a drug. However, there were some dangerous side-effects that occurred when some people took the product, a few ending in fatalities. Seeing this, the government decreed it illegal, but only after some of the drugs had already been sold and used. Sasuke had been among the number of unlucky children whose parents had bought the drug before the law had been passed, infused with the DNA of a cat. Nowadays, those who possessed these animal traits were looked down upon by society.

Sasuke knew this only too well, watching out of the corner of his eye as customers glared at him condescendingly.

Suddenly, a bento was shoved in front of his face. His boss, Temari, handed it to him and said, "Deliver this over to Konoha Records. 7th floor. Make it there in 20 minutes, otherwise it's coming out of your paycheck." With that, she briskly retreated to the kitchens once more. Sasuke scowled as he left.

He had a dead-end job at a place called Ichiraku, a Japanese restaurant that specialized in lunches. And they deliver. Guess which fortunate soul got stuck with that job.

_Delivery sucks. My only saving grace is that it's 80 degrees outside, _Sasuke thought bitterly as he made his way through a throng of people_. That and Konoha Records is only a few blocks away. _

As he caught sight of the building, he couldn't help but stop and stare. The Konoha Records building was one of those modern buildings that tended to catch your eye and just make you...stop.

That and his crush of 3 years was working there.

A blush made its way onto Sasuke's cheeks as he thought about Haruno Sakura. She was the only girl outside of his childhood friends to ever treat him like an ordinary human being. Unfortunately, if she found out about Sasuke's growing affections for her, she might never talk to the strange boy ever again. And that was something Sasuke didn't think he could handle.

Taking a deep gulp of air, Sasuke called on all of his will power to walk into the building. After taking a mere three steps he was suddenly pushed aside as a mob of fireman pushed passed him.

"Move it, kid!"

Sasuke scowled, wrinkling his nose in irritation as the line of firemen made their way into the building. After giving a huff at having been interrupted in his quest, Sasuke continued to make his way to the elevator.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke groaned as he realized that the elevator was closed.

_Stupid firemen! Now I won't have any time to talk to Sakura afterwards._

With no other alternatives, Sasuke began ascending the ridiculously long stairs to the 6th floor.

_Then again, when **aren't** stairs ridiculously long when you have to get somewhere fast? Tch, what a stupid cliche! An annoying one at that._

He was just running passed the door to the 5th floor when he spotted a group of firemen running passed it through the window. Slowly back pedaling, Sasuke peaked through the window once more and noticed the firemen were working around the elevator with concerned faces.

_What's going on?_

Having been injected with CatDNA, Sasuke was an unnaturally curious person. Glancing at his watch, he figured he had another 13 minutes before the bento had to be delivered.

_Huh, that was a lot more time then I originally thought I had..._

Shrugging the thought away, Sasuke opened the door and wandered over to the elevator. Scratching the back of his head nervously and averting his eyes, Sasuke gave a small, "Hey."

The firemen promptly ignored him.

Sasuke's ears twitched as he gritted his teeth. This is why he hated talking to people. Nobody wanted to acknowledge his existence because he was a freak.

Turning around, Sasuke walked back towards the stairs and started making his way to the 6th floor.

8('.')8( '.' )8('.')8 Meanwhile 8('.')8( '.' )8('.')8

"Hey, the elevator started moving!"

The firemen scratched their heads in confusion as they heard the elevator start up and watched the numbers move from between 5 and 6 before stopping on 6.

"Did we do that?"

"Who knows, just go along with it!"

There were several murmurs of agreement as the firemen went back to the station after a "long day of good hard work".

8('.')8( '.' )8('.')8

Walking casually down the 6th floor corridor, Sasuke suddenly froze as he heard the elevator ding beside him. Slowly turning, Sasuke's eyes locked onto that of the Devil incarnate.

.:.

How do you like it so far? I still have my notes on where this story was going to go but I'm going to have to know how much you like it before I continue. I have other projects I'm also considering working on that I could better spend my time with if nobody's interested in this one. I may also practice writing lemons later on. ;) Hmm, my first lemon. That could be interesting. Also, I'm very open to suggestions at this point so long as it doesn't deviate from my original plan(not likely but possible). If you have anything in particular you would like for me to include I could certainly try. Of course, I would credit it to be your idea(I'm not a thief, thank you!). Please review!


End file.
